


Precious Moment

by Kanarek13



Category: White Collar
Genre: Fanart, Gen, Post-Finale
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-25
Updated: 2015-07-25
Packaged: 2018-04-11 05:18:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4422860
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kanarek13/pseuds/Kanarek13
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After seemingly endless months of grief, heartache and separation, Neal finally comes home to his family and gets to meet its newest precious member.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Precious Moment

**Author's Note:**

> **Dimensions/Resolution:** 1000x1365 @72dpi

[ ](https://dl.dropbox.com/s/mqyqc1a4wmaw7om/preciousmoment.png?dl=0)


End file.
